Irene's Adventure
by mitsuwa0001
Summary: Irene is motivated to become a champion and motivated to find her brother. Many obstacles come in the way, Seeking Team. [Involves intense cussing, violent scenes, many ratchet characters]
1. Irene's Adventure

IA Chapter one: The Slade family

The sun shined on the small house located in Twinleaf town. Birds would peck on the window. Silver strands of hair gently moved as a girl grabbed her alarm clock. The girl screamed and bursted out of the room with her school clothes on.

"Aw shit! I'm late!" Irene shouted. She tripped on a rug and fell down the stairs. The girl knocked over a photo frame. Irene picked up the family photo of four people and placed it on the table. "Sorry Mrs. Slade! I'll be skipping breakfast!"

An women with short wavy hair appeared and replied, "It's okay dear, just get to class." Mrs. Slade placed a plate of bread on the table as she gestured her husband to eat.

"Irene is quite energetic, Ella." The man said as he placed his newspaper down.

It was like any other day at school. Irene laid her head on the desk. Footsteps approached and she lifted her head back up. "Yes?" She said defensively at the group of students.

"Where's your brother?" One student said.

"He's gone, okay?" Irene replied.

"Ha I fucking knew it! See guys?" The student said smirking. "I heard he ran away because he wanted to be a 'trainer'."

The group of kids slowly walked away gossiping loudly. Irene didn't really care, it was normal. People nowadays aim to be a doctor or businessman. Everyone's given a chance to start their first adventure, but many children's parents found it dangerous and unnecessary. It's true, they're probably right. Many thoughts came through Irene's mind. Her brother, Riley, disappeared two years ago. He didn't want this type of life. He was thirsty for adventure. Mr. and Mrs. Slade have been panicking every now and then, obviously because Riley is their biological child. She would hear Mrs. Slade crying night by night. It was unbearable.

Mrs. Slade smiled and put the plate on the table. "Dinner's ready, Irene." The family gathered and had a nice talk. "How was school?"

"Oh it was fun. My friends were all gathered and we had lunch together." Irene lied. She wasn't very loved at school. In fact, people despised her. Her silver hair repelled everyone.

was very pleased to hear that her daughter was a very social girl. She sliced a piece of ham and passed it around. The dinner table was full of plates and the glass cups made it look like thanksgiving. All chairs were occupied except one. That one chair was once occupied by a very bright and happy child. Whenever Mrs. Slade, Mr. Slade, and Irene glanced even a little at the chair, it made them depressed.

The tv suddenly caught the family's attention. "Attention viewers! The Seeker's Admin, Travis, has been defeated by a mere teenager!" The cameramen recorded the battle. A large Arcanine won a battle against a Latios. The Slade family eyed the tv deeply because Riley owned a cameraman zoomed up on the teenager's face. The teenager wore a hoodie and a backpack. The boy had mocha colored hair and he wore an aloof expression.

"Jesus Christ! It's Riley!" Exclaimed Mr. Slade. The Slade family jumped in excitement.

The reporters ran up to the teenager and his Arcanine. The teenager hopped onto his Arcanine and ran off. "I guess he was camera shy." The policemen grabbed Travis and handcuffed him. "Who was that trainer and how did a Arcanine defeat your strong Latios?!" The reporter pointed her mic sharply at the admin.

"Him? He was..a real pain in my ass!" Travis was furious. "How...my Latios! You will all pay! Zaine will change this world..forever." The man was aggressive and loud. It took two policemen to push him into the car.

"Who is this mysterious trainer and is he on our side?" The report asked. "Stay in tune, Sinnoh!" The tv turned off and the Slade family was dumbfounded.

"H-hes alive and fine.." Mrs. Slade said with relief. Irene glances at Mr. Slade's face. He was relieved but at the same time angered. Riley didn't visit this house for 2 years. He was surely still in Sinnoh and surely in Twinleaf at times. The idiot didn't bother to visit them!

"I was thinking is it possible for m-me to go on an adventure?" Irene said without thinking. She was sweating in her pajamas. 'Shit! What am I saying?' was on her face. Her hands were shaking. The silver haired girl kept thinking.

Mr. Slade had an immediate answer. "No. It's dangerous." He didn't want another one of his children to leave. His expression was yet straight.

"I want to be a trainer too. I don't want to be at a school where everyone hates me. I don't want to sleep on a comfy bed knowing that someone in my life is gone." Irene responded. Who was that? She wondered. The girl was often timid and shy, but those words she spoke was someone else.

Mrs. Slade heard the words too. Who was that? She wondered. "You are hated at school?" It made sense now. Irene would come home with apple juice on her shirt and her hair was often messy like it was yanked.

The words sunk into Mr. Slade. His eyebrows wrinkled, "You have no idea whats out there." The man snapped. "The Seekers are still around. Just because one admin was captured doesn't mean the whole group will call quits. They are out there. They have knives!" Mr. Slade was more worried than angry.

"I can't stand the screams I hear at night. You don't have to worry about me, it's not like I'm your real daughter." The words were spoken out of her heart. Irene knew deep inside, she wasn't really anyone's child.

Mrs. Slade's eye wided. "I always saw you as my daughter!" She exclaimed. Mrs. Slade was depressed when the doctor informed her that she can't give birth to any more children. She was devastated. Mrs. Slade treasured Riley. When Irene was given to her from her late friend, she was more than happy. She was in bliss.

"It feels lonely at school, I have no friends. I'd rather travel the world alone than sitting on a desk alone." Irene assertively said. She curled her toes and waited for a response.

Mr. and Mrs. Slade thought of Irene's parents. Lira and Tristan were adventurous and couldn't stand being alone. The thought of Irene was greatly connected to Lira and Tristan.

"You should go if thats where you really want to be." Mrs. Slade replied. "You are just like Lira." The women was full of worry. Her last child present in the house is leaving. She greatly respected Lira and she will respect her child as well.

"Call us everyday, tell us how you're doing. Be honest. You don't need to lie anymore." Mr. Slade said. He didn't like the idea of Irene traveling but he couldn't win against an argument if it's against Mrs. Slade. " I will make an appointment with Prof. Lawnee."

The night went by and Irene laid on her comfy bed for the last time. The girl would stare at the moon that was covered by fluffy clouds. "The stars are closer when I'm out of Twinleaf town."


	2. A Torned Up Lab

Chapter 2: A Torned up Lab

It was a scorching day in route 201. Irene rubbed off the sweat on her face. She couldn't get the thought of her first pokemon out of her head. 'I hope it's a big dragon!' She thought. 'Wait no, why would Prof. Lawnee give away an exotic dragon Pokemon?!' Bidoofs would look at her as she fantasizes about what her first pokemon is going to be. The girl suddenly sprints forward and bumps into a boy.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" The boy shouted. He grunted and pushed her off.

Irene looked up at him. The boy had jet black hair and dark brown eyes. The boy was about her height but a little taller. "Ah- I'm sorry!" Irene backed away. He seems scary.

"Sorry doesn't cu-" The boy was interrupted by another boy. This person was rather tall and his presence was warm and comfortable. "I'm sorry. My friend was being mean." The tall person gave Irene a hand and helped her up. "I'm Benny." He smiled.

"I'm Irene.." She was a little bruised, the boy pushed her roughly. "D-do you know where Sandgem Town is?" Irene faced the other way, avoiding eye contact.

"Like hell we'd hel-" The younger boy's mouth was covered by Benny's hand. "This is Kenta. He may be rude at times. And yes, we know where Sandgem town is. You can come with us if you want."

"T-thanks!" She bowed and steadily followed them. Irene made a lot of distance and it looked like she was stalking them. 'Is it okay to get help from strangers?' She wondered. 'Of course it is! Everyone's a stranger!'

Its been 30 minutes since Irene tagged along with Benny and Kenta. The walk was silent and awkward. The silence was finally broken when Kenta spoke to Irene, "Your hair..it's silver." Kenta gazed at her short hair. "It doesn't look dyed."

Irene blushed and put her hand on her head. "Is it weird?" The silver hair was immensely hated at her school. It represented a cold atmosphere. "It feels cold too haha!" Students would say. Her hair was yanked by students almost everyday.

"No, it looks fi-" Kenta, once again, was cut off. A mob of Bidoof came marching toward the three teenagers. "What the?!"

"Run!" Benny shouted. Kenta reached for his pokeball but Benny pulled him away. Irene was shocked and sprinted away. " More Bidoofs?!"

Irene was separated from Benny and Kenta. "I hope they're okay." She said worryingly. The girl was surprised to see that she was finally in Sandgem Town. The place seemed busy. Many families in bathing suits walked by. "There's a beach?" It was Irene's first time being in another town other than Twinleaf. " Oh wait, first I need to see Prof. Lawnee."

"Hurry this way!" A man wearing heavy red leather said. "The fire is getting worse!" The firemen hurried to the house.

"Huh..thats just where I'm going.." Irene thought. She walked to Prof. Lawnee's lab and the firemen were just heading her way too. "Prof. Lawnee's lab is on fire?!"

Irene watched in fear as the fire devoured the lab. The fire was wild and ferocious, little bits of flare would touch her skin and burn.

"Hey you! Be careful!" One of the firemen pulled her away but she didn't look away from the burning lab.

Irene was now walking down the streets. "The Seekers strike again!" The tv spoke. Irene looked at it intensely. " A group of terrorist are growing stronger and stronger everyday! Prof. Lawnee's lab had just been set on a crazy fire! Many pokemon died in the fire due to their inability to escape their pokeballs. How tragic. The firemen were immediately sent to subside the fire."

'Many pokemon died..' Irene felt a wave of sorrow. Those pokemon had a life ahead to them. They were killed off just after being hatched. The Seekers, they've brought fear to Sinnoh.

The next day, Irene visited the torned up lab. She sat on the ashy floor. " I was suppose to have my first starter here. Now I'm stuck with Bidoofs." The girl imagined herself making it to the elite four..with a freaking Bidoof!

After a few moments, Irene heard a quivering noise. She looked it's direction. It stopped moving..it shakes again! Irene walked toward the noise. It appears to be under a table. The girl picked up the table and spots a pokeball. Inside the pokeball was a injured Eevee.

It looked deeply into Irene's eyes. It didn't have the 'bitch get me out of here' look, it was more like 'help..' Irene held the pokeball and rushed to the pokemon center. "Please be okay." She said.

Author's note:

Yeah, I replaced Team Galactic with The Seekers. I'll reveal their ambitions in next chapter. haha Thanks for reading.


	3. A Dragon's Fight

Chapter 3: A Dragon's Fight

It was another blazing day in Sandgem town. After taking the injured Eevee to the pokemon center, Irene decided to visit Prof. Lawnee. Two days have past since Irene left her home. She kept in contact with Mr. and Mrs. Slade, they would call her everyday. The fire in Sandgem Town gave them a heart attack.

The girl stepped on the 'welcome' mat and rung on the doorbell. "Hello..?" It took a few moments until she heard some footsteps. The door was opened by a slender woman in her lab coat. The woman had a tired face and burns on her legs. She wore scarlet colored lipstick and her cinnamon colored hair was in a messy bun.

"Oh hello! What's your name?" The professor said. "Come in." She invited Irene in and gave her a cup of coffee. The house was cozy and small. Papers were scattered everywhere. Newspapers were crumbled and thrown into the trash.

"I'm Irene. My mother, Ella, made an appointment.." Irene said. The coffee was cold, Irene could tell it was made last night. The fire had an impact on the professor.

"Ah Ella's daughter! I heard about you. Unfortunately, I don't have any new hatched pokemon..my lab." The professor was angered by The Seekers. "I will get those Seekers."

"I found a pokemon in your lab..it was an injured Eevee." Irene said.

The Professor's eye sparkled, "Really?" She was relieved to hear that at least one survived. "You may keep her. Luckily for you, I have a spare Pokedex." The slender woman ran into another room and came back with a Pokedex. She handed it to Irene.

"Thank you! I will treasure it." Irene beamed. She was holding the Pokedex tightly.

"You remind me of my daughter." The professor smiled. "Ella told me you really wanted to go on an adventure. My daughter had the same ambition."

"You have a daughter? I never knew." Irene asked. Hmm a smaller version of the professor..? She wondered.

"Yep. She's rebellious, watch out. She didn't want to study. She wanted to train and amaze others." The professor smiled even more, the thought of her daughter made her happy again.

"I better get going." Irene said.

"The first gym is at Oreburgh. Be careful out there!" The professor guided her out and waved goodbye.

Irene was now on Route 202 with her Eevee, of course. "Hmm would you like a name?" She said to her Eevee. The Eevee shook it's head. "How about Fluffy?"

The Eevee bit Irene's hand. 'No! I'm a Pokemon, not a pet!' She was a mean yet clever.

"B-but you're so fluffy!" Irene cried, her hand stung. "How about Taiga? You're kinda cold to me." Irene laughed at her own joke.

The Eevee shook it's head, 'sure.'

Irene and Taiga were walking then suddenly a group of young trainers ran toward them. "Wait no! My Kricketot!" Yelled one of the kids. Loud screams of pokemon were coming from that direction.

"Is there a fight?" Irene and her Eevee ran towards the screams. They spotted a Flygon and a truck. The ground was crumbled and the trees were snapped.

"Flygon, use hyper beam." One man said. The Flygon roared out a colorful beam. The skies were ripped apart.

"W-what's going on?!" Irene called out. She spotted the Kricketot stuck between the ground's cracks. She ran towards the small bug.

"A child?" The man said. " Flygon, pick her up." The green dragon flew towards her and picked her up by the stomach. "How would you like to die, child?" He asked.

"W-wha?! Wait let's battle first!" Irene exclaimed. She was so close to grabbing the Kricketot but was quickly picked up into the air.

"Very well." The man gestured his Flygon to her down. "I choose Flygon."

"Let's go Taiga!" She shouted. The silver haired girl was extremely nervous. "It's my first battle.." She muttered.

"Dragon breath!" He yelled. The green dragon shot out a bright beam. The Eevee reflectively dodged.

At that moment Irene thought, 'wait what level is Taiga even at?' The girl swiftly pulled out her pokedex and on the small screen it said, 'Level 5.' Irene looked back at Taiga. " We're screwed."

"Rock slide." This time, the Eevee couldn't dodge. Taiga screeched out, "Eeee!"

"Taiga!" Irene shouted. "What's even your purpose here!?" The little girl ran towards her pokemon and held it tightly.

"To bring fear, of course." The man said straightly. "_ Pokemon aren't meant to be here_. That's what I believe."

"You're insane." Irene stated. She had Taiga in her arms. The dragon faced her, ready to attack.

"You're just child." He gestured his hand. "End this Flygon." The dragon flew towards the girl and her small Eevee. Irene shut her eyes tightly.

A moment later, Irene opened her eyes slowly. She saw a black tail and blue flames. The girl was astonished to see that the Flygon was being held back by another dragon.

A voice came from a distance, "You're so troublesome!"

Irene turned her head to see Kenta running towards her. "Let me handle this. Diesel! Dragon Claw!" Kenta shouted. The black dragon raised it's arm and slashed the Flygon.

Irene watched with amazement. The Flygon returned to it's pokeball and the truck fled. The boy looked at her.

"You!" He exclaimed.

Irene jumped a little. "U-uh.."

"Why the fuck would you run towards a little Kricketot when theres a freaking dragon attacking you!?" Kenta was obviously mad. As he continued scowling her, Benny ran up to them.

"A-are you guys okay?" He panted.

"Y-yea, my Eevee.." She still held Taiga in her arms.

"The center is too far from here, let me heal it." Benny reached his arms out for the Eevee.

After Benny healed Taiga and after Irene returned the Kircketot to its owner, the two boys were walking towards a city.

"Are you coming?" Benny asked.

Irene looked back at them, "W-wha?"

Kenta looked at her, "Traveling with us. we mean." He looked away again.

"If you don't mind.." Irene muttered. She ran up to the them and smiled a little.

Author's Note:

Yaaa Kenta owns a Charizard.


	4. A Budew and a Buneary

A Budew and a Buneary

After finally reaching Jubilife City, the trio rested at the Pokemon center. The town was crowded and full of students who were educated to be a trainer.

"You only own an Eevee?" Kenta asked.

"Yeah." Irene scratched the back of her head. " I just started my adventure, ok?"

"How about we capture some on the nearby routes?" Benny suggested. "You guys can go while I do some potion shopping."

"Yeah. I need more on my team anyways." Kenta answered. "Lets go north." The boy and Irene walked away into the crowd.

The road was rough and it suddenly disappeared as grass grew. Route 204 had a pond and a cave ahead. The two youngsters searched around in the grass. Taiga jumped around in the grass and bullied the nearby Bidoofs.

"Where'd you get that big dragon?" Irene randomly questioned.

"I'm from Kanto." Kenta looked at her. "I've been traveling for 4 years so far. I'm going to be champion." He crossed and arms and smirked.

"4 years? Kanto to Sinnoh? Whoa.." Irene was impressed. "I want to be champion too!"

"There are only 5 champions in this world. Lance is the only one who is willing to retire. So if you want to be champion, you've got to train your Eevee and fight me before this year ends."

Kenta explained to her, he was surely experienced.

"Lance?" She looked confused. Irene didn't sign up for trainer classes, she signed up for business classes. Obviously, Mrs. Slade preferred that she'd be more of a politic.

"Geez. You really are unprepared." Kenta searched through the brushes. " Lance is my old mentor. He is Kanto and Johto's champion. It was suppose to be this Red guy but he backed out and ran away to a mountain. Lance sure is amazing, I'll defeat him someday." Kenta's words were full of determination.

A bush shook and the two youngsters ran towards it. A Budew and a Buneary appeared. The Budew hid behind the Buneary and the Buneary quickly got into fighting position.

"Go Diesel!" Shouted the boy.

"Taiga!" Shouted the girl.

"Irene, you should do most of the work because Diesel is too strong." Kenta claimed. "This is also the time for you to train your Eevee."

"Okay. I got this." The girl grabbed her pokedex and checked Taiga's moves. "Use Sand Attack!"

Taiga jumped in front of the bunny and kicked sand into its eyes. Buneary wiped its eyes as the Budew looked worryingly at it. The Budew looked back at the Eevee and used Water Sport.

"W-what does that do?!" Irene panicked as the water fell onto Taiga.

"Nothing, its just water. Water Sport only works on fire types." Kenta sat on the grass and plucked it, he was bored. As he turned up, he noticed that Taiga and Irene were gone. "Where'd she go?" He asked himself. Kenta looked back at Jubilife City and saw a silver haired girl running towards the city. "Geez..it was only Water Sport."

The boy returned Diesel to his ball and walked towards the city. He saw the silver haired girl and grabbed her wrist. "You get scared so eas-"

The girl turned around and looked at the boy. "Excuse me?" The girl had a similar face to Irene and the rare silvery hair. Her hand reached into her coat and held onto something.

"Err..wrong person." Kenta backed out and walked away. "Who was that.." He thought. The boy entered the center to see a girl crying to Nurse Joy.

"M-my Taiga!" She held Taiga and somewhat sobbed to the nurse.

"Please remain calm. It was only a Water Sport. It didn't hurt your Eevee." The nurse stated again and again.

Kenta ran up to her and pulled her away. "Dude calm down! It did not hurt your Eevee! Besides that Budew was like level 10!"

"Ohh." Irene said densely.

"Lets get you to a class before leaving you in a freaking brush." He dragged her to a nearby school.

The class had a different atmosphere than Irene's class. Everyone was about 10 years old. They were kind and helped Irene out.

"So water beats fire and grass beats water." She held the book and skimmed through it.

"Yes! Correct." A student cheered. The little kids gathered around her and Taiga.

"Okay..I think I'm ready. Lets go Kenta." Irene closed the book and waved to the students.

As Kenta and Irene walked up north, a girl with silver hair caught her attention. The girl looked back at Irene and smiled. Irene watched her intensively as she walked by her. The girl gave off an icy feeling.

The two youngsters arrived at Route 204 once again. A figure jump kicked Irene on the cheek.

"Ow! It hit me!" She held on her cheek and looked back at it. Taiga immediately bit the bunny. The bunny hopped back and Pound. The two were intensely brawling each other as Irene cheered Taiga on.

The bunny was exhausted and had one paw on the floor. "Ok throw your ball now!" Kenta exclaimed. Irene chucked her red ball at the bunny. The ball caught a pokemon but the Buneary was still standing there.

"Wha- did the ball miss?" Irene said vivaciously. The Buneary stared at the ball and teared up a little.

"No..the Budew jumped in front of Buneary and got himself captured." Kenta was leaning against a fence as he watched the battle.

"Oh a Budew? Irene watched the vicious Buneary trying to open the ball. She looked concerned. "I'm going to release the Budew..I don't want to separate them."

Kenta stopped her and said, "No. These two have potential. I'll capture the Buneary and you can keep the Budew." The boy walked up to the teary Buneary and lifted his hand out. "Come with us. You two can still be together."

The Buneary's tears fell rapidly as she looked back at her friend. She looked back at Kenta and grabbed his hand.

Irene and Kenta walked back to the lively city. "Pokemon do have feelings." She stated as she smiled. She glanced at her pokeball, "Your name will be Aiden.."

"Impressive, you've caught your first pokemon." Benny searched the pokemon and his hand was on his chin.

Author's Note:

keep your eye out for the other silver haired girl :p


	5. Vs Cera

IA chapter 5: Vs Cera

Hey, I made a devianart account and I posted some pictures of the main charcters.

gallery/52203320/Irene-s-Adventure

The moon watched over Jubilife City, shining against the rough streets. Trainers were either in a motel or the center. The three youngsters were peacefully sleeping in their rooms until Irene got up to get a drink of water. The little girl tip toed to the kitchen and heard footsteps coming. Irene instinctively hid behind a wall. A figure with a sharp nose walked by. It had leaves as hands and long ivory hair.

's-suspicious!' She thought. The girl followed the pokemon and it led to another person. The hooded figure had a slender body and sharp nails. In those nails, held a remote.

"Hello." She faced Irene. The women and Shiftry were now watching her.

"It's late.." Irene stammered. She was now in front of the women.

"Yeah. Isn't it?" The women lifted her chin up and suggested, "Why don't you go outside for a bit?"

"I'm sleepy.." Irene said.

"Well, you should. I'm going to bomb this place." She said casually.

Irene looked at her seriously. "W-wha.."

"How about we battle first. If you win, I won't bomb this place." The hooded women provoked her. "You can use as many pokemon as you want. It's just me and Shiftry."

"You're a seeker aren't you?" Another voice said. Kenta glared at her and Diesel was standing right next to him. "Battle me instead of this newbie."

The Charizard flew towards the Shiftry and knocked it down. Shiftry hopped by up and used Whirlwind. The dragon attempted to dodge and flew into the wall. Shiftry jumped up to Diesel and slammed his geisha shoes into his face.

"Flamethrower!" Kenta shouted. Diesel roared out a fierce fire and Shiftry used Leaf Storm. The leaves subsided the fire. "W-what?!" Kenta stammered.

"I guess Irene wasn't the only one who is a newbie." The woman was now behind Kenta. The boy turned around and was kicked in the stomach. "Pokemon can't be truly strong unless their trainers are willing to fight alongside with them."

Irene ran up to Kenta and helped him up. "Who are you?" She asked.

The hooded woman finally took off her sweater and revealed her icy face. She had a long silvery hair and her skin was pale. She grinned and looked excitedly at Irene. "My name is Cera Eden."

"E-eden? Thats my last name.." The little girl was now shocked.

"Calm down, I'm not your sister. I am from the Eden clan though." She walked up to Irene and grabbed her hands. "I'm your relative!" Cera had light blue eyes and pure white teeth. The lady squeezed Irene's hands tightly. " I-i thought I was the only Eden alive.."

"W-what do you mean?" Irene looked deeply into her eyes. They were full of regrets.

Cera suddenly grabbed Irene's neck and lifted her up against the wall. "We are dangerous."

Irene's shaking hands were on top of Cera's. Her eyes were struggling to open. Footsteps came charging towards Cera. Benny knocked down Cera and Irene's back was against the wall as she tried to breathe.

The slender woman and the tall boy were now fighting. Cera was fighting Benny. Benny was defending himself, he didn't want to hurt a woman. Cera spun and kicked Benny on the shoulder. He flew into a table and went unconscious.

"Let's end this." Cera declared. She slowly walked towards Benny and pulled out a knife. Shiftry was watching Irene, making sure she doesn't run away. The high heels clank as the slender woman comes closer and closer to Benny. A hand reached out for Cera's ankle.

"Stop." He said faintly.

The woman faced him with a serious face. "You want to die first?" She aimed her knife at Kenta's heart. Ready to stab, Cera wears a psychopathic face. A bunny, out of nowhere, high jump kicks Cera's hand knocking the knife far away.

"Brooklyn, use Quick Attack!" Kenta shouted. Brooklyn lunged towards Cera but her Shiftry blocked her.

"Ack!" Cera screamed. Taiga was clinging onto Cera's back and biting her shoulder. The Shiftry K.O.'d the small bunny and Cera slammed Taiga against a wall.

"This world is going to change." Cera said.

"You're just like any Seeker grunts. You're all brainwashed by Zaine." Kenta taunted her.

Cera battered her high heels into Kenta's back. He screamed in pain. "You are so ignorant. Making your pets do all the work. You'll never be strong and because of that, you'll lose them. Thats why..The Seekers will create a world without pokemon."

"You're right, Cera. We don't deserve pokemon because we are not willing to fight alongside with them. But about making another world..I disagree. We lose pokemon because thats just how precious they are." Irene stood up with confident eyes. "I'll battle you." Aiden was right behind her left leg, poking his head out.

Cera blushed and smiled widely, "I accept your challenge." The two separated. Cera and Shiftry were next to each other ready to fight. "One final attack." She said.

They sprinted towards each other. Cera had her fist out and aimed for the girl's head. Irene slightly lowered herself and stabbed Cera's stomach with her fist. Shiftry tried moving towards Irene but was paralyzed by Aiden.

"S-strong!" Cera looked down at Irene. She backed out and was at the door already. " Get stronger.." The two walked away into the dark.

Irene helped Benny and Kenta up. The police came running in and removed the bombs from the center.

"What a crazy night." Benny said before tucking Kenta and Irene into bed.


End file.
